Animal Instincts
by Aya8
Summary: The Nightworld: After Hours series, Part Five: It's an animal's instinct to lay a physical claim on its mate. Follows after my other stories Pink and Sweet Surrender.
1. Chapter 1

Animal Instincts [Keller/Galen]

Summary: It's an animal's instinct to lay a physical claim on its mate.

Warning: Rough sex (in chapter two), probably the roughest I've written. Let me know how you like it.

Note: For everyone that wanted Jez/Morg, sorry! This one came to me first out of the two. This story will only be two parts and I have completed it, so look for the next chapter within the next day or two! *_-

I'd also like to inform all the readers of this series that I've added two more:

8. Witchin

Summary: David is ready for the next step in their relationship. Gillian is only _pretending_ to be hesitant.

9. Come Together

Summary: Mary-Lynnette finally joins Ash in Las Vegas.

If you feel this is inappropriate for ff dot net please let me know and I'll remove it.

Chapter One:

Keller plastered on the fake smile at the heavy knocking on the door. Yet another interruption, another day that they would not be fully together, a decision they had come to a few weeks ago. Sex was the unattained goal.

Would it never end?

She cringed as she felt Galen let out a deep, defeated breath, dropping his head against her bare thigh for a moment before kissing her tenderly and crawling to his feet. He bent over to grab the black sheet that was thrown to the floor in their speed to use the time they had together to the fullest and then tossed it to Keller. He unconsciously flipped his tousled wheat colored hair out of his eyes before watching her wrap the sheet, toga style, around her body.

She raised a black eyebrow when she was finished, a slow smirk forming on her lips as he continued to stand there naked staring at her like he'd never be able to see her again. "Are you going to get dressed or just answer the door naked?"

"This is becoming ridiculous," he growled, shuffling his feet towards his jeans that had been thrown over a lamp.

"Becoming? It's already ridiculous," she responded, eyeing him as he slid the blue jeans on.

He left them unbuttoned, which Keller had to admit, was a lot sexier than she'd thought it would be, especially with his muscles glistening with the sweat that had accumulated over his skin. Her mouth was literally watering as she watched his every move, advancing towards the door.

When Galen jerked the door open, Keller let out a tiny gasp of surprise. She had been expecting to see Winnie, or Iliana, not the red headed vampire soul mated James Rasmussen.

She didn't look happy, in fact she looked thoroughly upset, her eyes red rimmed from crying. "I'm so sorry to bother the two of you," she spoke, but her voice was broken, cracking on each word.

_It must be about Thea_, Galen whispered in her mind telepathically. _She's really beating herself up about this, _he added.

To be honest, if positions were reversed and Keller had been involved in the stripping of Thea's powers she would have been guilt stricken herself.

She could feel the anger at being interrupted leaving both her and Galen at the same time. They weren't best friends or anything, her and Poppy, but the vampire had been trying everything she could to figure out how to help Thea get her powers back, with no success. Just recently, Keller herself had been recruited to ask Galen if he could use his sources to figure something out. Poppy was already working on the witching community through Blaise, the vampires with the help of Thierry. Lupe was investigating with the werewolves. All hoping to lead to some information on how to either undo the accident, or if it even was an accident.

"Any information yet?" she asked, biting her bottom lip.

Keller could feel the anxiety rolling off the guilt-ridden vampire as she turned her attention to Galen, who shook his head. "I haven't heard anything," he said as he walked over to the desk beside the bed and reached for his phone. "I'll call and get an update," he added.

Keller smiled reassuringly at Poppy. "You'll figure it out, one way or another."

"I really hope so. It's killing her, not being able to feel the magic. Have you seen her?" Poppy whispered, batting at the stray tear that slid down her cheek.

Thea was trying to put on a happy front, but it was so very clear that she'd lost weight, her face was a constant sickly pale, and the only time she spoke to anyone was when she was touching her soul mate Eric. Then, and only then would her cheeks get a rosy color and her eyes would get that spark again, but Eric though just as invested in getting her powers back as she was herself, was starting college, something he'd been pushing Thea to do.

How Keller had heard it was that Thea had gotten her scholarship to Davis, her dream of becoming a Veterinarian was close, but she felt without her powers she could do nothing and requested an a year extension against Eric's wishes. She even remembered hearing a conversation of the two arguing. Eric had been telling her she was so much more than her magic.

Keller smiled softly, thinking how much humans just didn't understand. Keller knew though, for she was just as much her cat as she was her human. Thea was magic, meant to be, just like Eric was meant to be her soul mate. Once having had known the two, then having one ripped away, well, it was a blessing Thea had Eric, or else the loss of her magic would have killed her.

"They may have found a witch that's dabbled in something like this before," Galen's voice filtered into Keller's thoughts. "I need to go meet with someone that possible has her address," he added reaching for a shirt.

"You don't have to go now," Poppy said. "It's just good that we're getting results instead of brick walls."

Galen's eyes shifted up. "Believe me I'd love to get back to what I was doing, but the offer is limited. Apparently, this witch is powerful enough to either be a bout of good or bad news and the person with her information is worried about handing it out. I don't want him to change his mind. I'll be back shortly," he said, quickly bending down to place a kiss against Keller's cheek.

"Should I go with?" Poppy offered.

He shook his head. "This particular shifter is prejudice against vampires. I couldn't even tell him you were involved."

She nodded, her curly red hair falling into her face. "Thank you for me and for Thea."

He gave her one of his soothing smiles, rubbed her shoulders, and then sighed as he turned to leave.

When Poppy left, Keller took a cold ten-minute shower, letting the heat from before simmer. After she finished blow-drying her hair, she threw on her black skintight leggings and an oversized white t-shirt, with the slogan "Cats do it better," that slid down, exposing her right shoulder.

Hoping it wouldn't take him too long to get this information she snatched her cell phone, then galloped downstairs towards the kitchen in search of a snack only to find it fairly crowded. "Hello everyone," she greeted them. "What's going on?"

"Trying to figure out who this sketchy witch Galen has gotten info on is, and why Blaise couldn't get it first," Ash spoke first, drumming his fingers against the counter.

Poppy sighed heavily, shaking her head at Ash. "I pretty sure Galen's royalty, that's why I asked him. Keller, isn't he some type of prince?"

She smiled, wondering if a vampire could really understand. "He's from the First House of the shapeshifters."

Poppy frowned, her face puzzled at the answer.

"He can control all animals. So he's more of a king than a prince," Keller supplied trying not to let the irritation sound in her voice.

The irritation wasn't because of the questions, she would happily answer them, but she would only do that if the soul mated couples in the room would stop touching. She was sexually frustrated from constant disturbances by Nissa, Winnie, Iliana, and now Poppy.

Buzz.

_Saved by the phone,_ Keller thought with glee as she felt the phone in her hand vibrate.

"Kee-kee!" a child's squealing voice pierced her eardrum.

She flinched, jerking the phone away from her ear, shaking her head to try to stop the ringing in her ear. "Kid," she grumbled, trying to ignore the flip of her heart as Iliana's baby brother Alex squealed a happy 'hi' into her ear. She'd grown fond of him over the fairly short amount of time she'd been the Witch Child's bodyguard and she'd decided, when the time was right, that maybe she wouldn't mind having one of him.

_That was far down the road though. _Her thoughts shouted. Here she was, someone who used to think of love as a weakness and children as too complicated to bother with was actually in love and contemplating children.

"Kee-kee…pui!"

"Thanks kid. You're pretty to," she added as an afterthought, then asked, "Did I go bye-bye again?"

The kid was a precog and she suddenly found herself slightly worried at the call, but his giggle killed the growing worry instantly. "No."

"Okay kid, what did you see?"

Keller heard some shifting as the sound of someone else taking the phone from him filled her ear. "Hey."

"Nissa, what are you doing there?"

"Iliana's with Winnie taking some ASL session and she thought she saw something, or someone coming after you. I just got off the phone with her."

ASL stood for American Sign Language, and the teacher in the area requested Iliana's help due to the class overflow.

Keller frowned at the floor, turning away from the group of people looking on curiously. "Any det's?"

"A couch, it was pretty blurry she said. I'm looking into it as much as I can, but being on babysitting duty I'm limited."

"Okay, keep me updated."

"Will do, watch your backside Boss."

Keller sighed, clicking the end button, curious as to why the perp would be coming after her and not the Witch Child.

"Any problems?" Thierry asked.

She turned back towards the group and shook her head. "Not as of yet, but we should probably get Iliana into the house asap."

"It would be good being around other Wild Powers too," Thierry nodded his approval.

"I better go makes some calls," she said heading out of the kitchen, away from the group, towards the living room.

To be continued…

Det's = details

perp = perpetrator

Kee-kee = kitty (Witchlight)

Pui = pretty (Witchlight)

Good stuff in the next chapter! Watch for it.

Got a review questioning about Thea losing her powers...this is only in the stories that I've written. Here's the order of them if you'd like to read them:

_First: A Day in the Life of Thierry Descouedres _[Thierry/Hannah]  
_Second: _Blood and Chocolate [Rashel/Quinn]  
_Third: _Pink [Poppy/James]  
_Fourth _Story: Sweet Surrender [Delos/Maggie]  
_Fifth Story:_ Animal Instincts [Keller/Galen]  
_Sixth Story:_ Jezebel [Jez/Morgead]  
_Seventh Story:_ The Magic in You [Thea/Eric]  
_Eight Story:_ Witchin [Gillian/David]  
_Ninth Story:_ Come Together [Ash/Mare]

Still looking for a name for the series if anyone has any suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Adult Content! There's also a tiny leap from chapter one to chapter two, I'm sure you'll all notice it. Enjoy!

Hopefully you guys get why a line in chapter one is supposed to be very funny. If you get it let me know! *_-

Thanks to the two people who reviewed:

Mori Belicov Hathaway - you're answer is down below and thanks for taking the time to review.

and

Guest - thanks!

Chapter Two:

She heard the subtle noise of the front door closing and the rushing footsteps that followed. When she saw him, she didn't expect to find him so unhinged.

-

Galen was wild, which was so shocking because he was normally so calm and collected. She could see it in his eyes as he advanced on her. He wanted to mate, here, now, in the living room of Thierry's house with a group of people in the kitchen and there was nothing she could do to stop him. It's an animal's instinct to lay a physical claim on its mate and they'd waited too long.

There would be no foreplay, no build up. It was going to be rough, animalistic even. Male cats by nature were randy beasts and normally didn't stick to one female, fulfilling their pleasures on random cats, females were usually the same, but the soul mate principle wouldn't allow it. Being only part cat lessened the need, but it was still there, clawing at the back of them both, trying to rip its head through and it happened to Galen first. He'd all but changed.

Keller breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't turned. It would've been bloody then and Thierry's living room would need redecorating due to it.

When he reached her he immediately flipped her around and bent her over the couch, yanking her black skin tight pants to mid thigh. Keller gasped, trying to push through the dizziness of that swift spin. Grunting as he smashed his groin into her bare ass, giving a small bump and grind before she heard his zipper slide down and the rustling of his jeans dropping. She swallowed, panting, while her hands, which had braced herself against the cushions, clenched into the material. She gritted her teeth, hiccupping for breath as she felt him slide his cock up and down, preparing her only a little with his pre cum. He pushed aside her underwear completely, stretching the cotton, and shoved himself inside her. She bore down, arching her back trying to take the pain of losing her virginity with little to no lubrication. She grinded her teeth holding in the scream as the red hot heat spread through her thighs and lower back. The pressure in her pelvic area almost seemed unnatural and when he withdrew to pump back into her it only increased, but she took it.

She'd wanted this just as much as Galen, but it seemed every time they went to mate something happened. They were interrupted or Iliana needed something, or one of their crew had a problem, now Galen clearly didn't care, refused to care that people were in the kitchen, hearing everything.

The harsh sound of smacking skin resonated through the air and as his thrusts became harder, scrapping the walls inside of her, she found herself sinking her teeth into her bottom lip to keep quiet.

"Fuck me," he growled, his voice so distorted she thought he might change right there.

Those two words, so simple, but so dirty did what his gyrating hips didn't. It succeeded in warmth rushing between her thighs, easing his continuing entrance within.

He gave a helpless groan and bent over her back, reaching forward to clutch at her hair, pulling her bowed head back by the strands. "You want me to talk dirty to you?" he whispered in her ear, his voice thick and deep.

She shook her head, cringing only slightly at the pain of him pulling her hair, "People. Will. Hear," she managed, each word extenuated with a gasp from his rapid thrusting.

"They'll hear anyway," he added.

His hips pivoted upwards, sliding forward at the same time. She was barely staying on her tiptoes as he pounded in and up.

"You're so tight," he moaned against her cheek, snapping his hips, but holding still enough to sway his hips left and right. One of his hands was still tangled in her hair pulling her back so that they could maintain the contact of face to face, his other hand fisted at her waist, helping her wiggle her hips against him. "I'm going to lock you in my room, tie you to my bed and fuck you for days. You'll be so sore and tired you won't be able to walk."

She released a small kittenish grunt, not sure if the threat turned her on or worried her and he must have caught her worries on the telepathy link. How he did that with all the growls, pants, 'fucks' and 'grunts' going back and forth between the two of them she'll never now.

"Oh baby it's not a threat. It's a promise. It will happen. I just need to decide if I want to tie you up facing down or not. You have such a beautiful, perfect little ass," at that his fisted hand left her side and slapped the right cheek, making her squeal. He repeated spanking her three more times, before his hand returned to her side. "Come on, push back into me," he seemed to add the last part.

It was nearly impossible for her to move, so the added help from his fist increased every feeling. She could feel the board of the back of the couch almost painfully bumping into her pelvis. The rough cloth, with every movement, managed to tweak her clit letting the pleasure over ride the pain that had just come.

"That's it," he moaned. "Good girl."

Really she wasn't doing anything, but it seemed just the slightest twitch on her part seemed to amplify his pleasure so much that he shouted, cried out so loud it startled her. She managed to glance back at him, curious to see his face when she tried it again. With a little more leverage from pushing off the couch, she snapped her hips.

Not only did it hit a spot in him, but the different positioning nearly blew her mind. The pleasurable pain intensified ten fold so she did it again.

"Holy shit," she gasped, her eyes widening and her panting breath rising. "What-"

_G-spot_, Galen managed to inform her telepathically.

She felt something tightening in her gut and pretty soon she couldn't stop her hips from pushing back into his upwards thrusts, and he hit it every fucking time. She felt like she was in a desert, just about to get that tiny sip of water that she'd been denied for hours.

"Please," she whimpered, not sure what else he could do to relieve the taut pressure building.

She was almost sobbing with frustration.

He pulled back suddenly, letting her upper body drop forward, and then wrapping his hands around the front of her thighs. He fucked her so hard she was literally, with each hard slam of his cock into her, lifted up off the floor. His hands against her thighs only succeeding in making each thrust that more powerful, lifting her that much higher, still hitting that special spot. If someone were to come in now it would look like she was jumping up and down.

He stopped too soon and Keller lifted her face out of the couch, turning a pleading gaze to him.

"No, don't stop," she cried out.

Galen took a deep calculating breath as he examined her expression, the delightful curve of her clothed back, at the bareness of her ass laid out before him, cushioning his hard lunges. "I have to or it'll be over and you're not there yet," he informed her.

"I am. I'm so close, just please…" she paused, seeming to stumble on the words before she spoke them. "Fuck me."

She watched as Galen clenched his jaw, closing his eyes for a brief second then practically snapping them open. He'd calmed down enough to stop, but her begging changed everything. His eyes glowing with anticipation and something else she couldn't identify as he searched her face before wrapping his arms around the front of her shoulders. He pulled her backwards, forcing her back into his chest and he kissed her for the first time since they'd started this sexual sprint. With her plastered to his front he slowly started his movements again.

"No, faster, harder," she demanded.

He started off that way and now she just didn't have the damn patience for him to not continue the same way. He gladly complied, only this time, he pushed her shirt and bra up over her breasts and started squeezing, pinching, then swirling his finger around them. He leaned sideways, forcing her body to turn towards him as he captured her breast in his mouth, his teeth sliding along the sides until he sucked at her nipple all the while continuing his rapid pace. With his hard upward thrusts, her clit knocking into the couch, and the hot, dampness of his mouth around her it was enough to shoot her over the edge.

It was subtle at first, like a butterfly flapping its wings inside of her, but then it built into an explosion that made her gasp and her body tremble viciously. Her mouth dropped open in a soundless scream and her eyes widened before slamming shut, throwing her head back over his shoulder. Galen struggled at the suddenness of her orgasm, trying to hold her to him through her jerking movements, but he managed to keep her in place, and pet her soothingly at the same time. Her body tightened around him and he gave himself over to his own orgasm, which forced a low, long, growling groan from him.

Keller was just coming down from her high as he spilled into her and she turned her head, searching for his mouth, capturing his lips in a gratuitous kiss and swallowing his moans of pleasure. Liquid seeped out of her, sliding down her still trembling thighs, and she pulled away, allowing them both to catch their breaths.

"That was unbelievable," he complimented.

"I don't know what I did, but you were definitely magnificent," Keller whispered, giving him a small smile. "I think I may be looking forward to being kept prisoner in your room."

"I know I am."

She'd have to ask him later of what happened to make him crack.

**In the kitchen…**

Thierry frowned, as he smelled the sex permeating towards the kitchen, the shout of completion was something he knew well. He glanced at Hannah, pulling her back as she started towards the living room. She turned to him giving him a curious glance.

_How could she have not heard?_ Thierry found himself wondering.

"We'll have to bleach everything in the living room," he commented, giving her small reassuring smile.

"Why?" she asked, but he never answered.

"The sexual tension in this house is fucking crazy," Ash grumbled, running a hand through his already tousled hair.

"It's almost been a year right?" James questioned, grinning happily at him. "Hurts don't it?" he chuckled, referencing what he'd said to his cousin so long ago.

"More than you'll ever know," Ash supplied before turning to exit the kitchen.

Poppy chuckled as she turned to James. "I almost feel sorry for Mary-Lynnette when she gets here."

James raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"It's like a dirty porno every day in this house since Thierry's letting Daybreakers crash here and for those not having sex it's painful. Haven't you noticed them leaving more and more often? Ash is going to tear into Mary-Lynnette, in more ways than one I'm sure."

"Pop, I did not need that picture," James commented dully.

She grinned like the minx she was. "Why did it turn you on?"

"Hardly, it turned me off!"

"Really? After what we just heard? I guess I'll just have to go make use of my vibrator," Poppy chuckled, turning to leave the kitchen, swaying her hips with every step.

James blinked his surprise as he glanced back at Thierry and Hannah, his face turning a deep shade of purple before he quickly went after her.

Hannah bit her lip, her face red with embarrassment. Thierry smirked down at her, knocking the side of his hips against hers before capturing her chin to pull her attention to his face.

"Have you thought about it?" he whispered softly, trying not to drown in her gaze.

She nodded. "I have."

His eyes widened in surprise, with a hint of hope surfacing at the same time, "And?"

Hannah smiled broadly up at him, taking the hand that hadn't been clutching her chin into hers. "Let's do it."

+Finished+

Thanks for waiting. Please let me know what you think.

I know Galen isn't like this in the books, it's exactly why I made him this way. The answer to the question of why Galen went berserk should be answered in the next story, which will be Jez/Morgead, then Thea/Eric (with the conclusion of the magic problem, but not the end of the stories I have planned). Look for 'em!

2nd time posting this:

Got a review questioning about Thea losing her powers...this is only in the stories that I've written. Here's the order of them if you'd like to read them:

_First: A Day in the Life of Thierry Descouedres _[Thierry/Hannah]  
_Second: _Blood and Chocolate [Rashel/Quinn]  
_Third: _Pink [Poppy/James]  
_Fourth _Story: Sweet Surrender [Delos/Maggie]  
_Fifth Story:_ Animal Instincts [Keller/Galen]  
_Sixth Story:_ Jezebel [Jez/Morgead]  
_Seventh Story:_ The Magic in You [Thea/Eric]  
_Eight Story:_ Witchin [Gillian/David]  
_Ninth Story:_ Come Together [Ash/Mare]

Still looking for a name for the series if anyone has any suggestions.


End file.
